empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200213-history
Claude Marguerite de Gondi
Claude Marguerite de Gondi, Marquise de Pienne (December 29th 1570 - Present) is an Italian-French noblewoman and eldest daughter of Albert de Gondi, Duc de Retz and Claude Catherine de Clermont-Tonnerre, Duchess of Retz. Claude Marguerite was conceived in Florence, Italy, yet was immediately brought up in France to become familiar with the French traditions and be moulded to communicate in French also. Yet, in spite of her separation to her Italian kinsfolk back in Florence, she stayed connected with a considerable lot of her family members as to not lose an association back to Italy. Regardless of her enthusiasm for both the French and Italian societies, she remained very agitated of where her actual character lied. When Claude Marguerite was acquainted with the court of Grandelumière she was joined by her trio of Italian dames, and the cultural division as she grew accustomed to the court turned out to be clear. Biography Birth On a surprisingly warm winter nightfall, 29th of December 1570, Palazzo Gondi in Florence, Claude Marguerite was conceived and had all the earmarks of being a sound, healthy infant. In spite of the adversity of her sex to the midwife, her mother Claude Catherine was enormously satisfied to have her first little girl because of previously having a son gracing the household already. Infancy Claude Marguerite was immediately given exacting tutoring exercises at an early age by request of her doting mother who realized it was critical to instruct her daughter to make her effective in court and in marriage prospects. Claude Marguerite demonstrated herself to be very splendid and smart at a youthful age and favouring the Arts and Mathematics. Childhood At 7 years of age, Claude's instructions started to incorporate learning formal decorum to show at court and she even took dancing lessons which communicated her lively characteristics which she infrequently demonstrated before in life to seem elegant. What's more, by the age of 12, Claude Marguerite was also as well-spoken and as taught as a noblewoman in her 20s, having continually dazzled her tutors over and over and particularly her mother who continually got the uplifting news of her scholarly brilliance and accomplishments indicating that she would before long be fit for the court. Adolescence In 1585, by age 15, Claude Marguerite was introduced to the court during the reign of Charles IX & I where she quickly impressed her mother and Gondi family by her well-executed mannerisms and respect but also began to develop her political faction identity as the religious turmoil ran rampant in court due to the difficult division of the Christian faith between the Huguenots and Catholics. Religious Stance Claude Marguerite is a dedicated and staunch supporter of Catholicism knowing it is the original and direct form of Christianity, in contrast to different deviations, in any case, not at all like her more seasoned brother who is a fiercer supporter of Catholic control, she developed to have a marginally progressively tolerant acknowledgement of the Protestants which incredibly focused on her mother who detested the Gondi family's Politique thoughts and needed to guarantee that her kids were brought to be Catholic League supporters. Claude, regardless of being a Catholic League supporter, has demonstrated to be a Politique because of her minimal interactions with Huguenots at court, and her more tolerant attitude towards Protestants. Marriage In 1589, at age 19, Claude Marguerite de Gondi wedded Florimond de Hallwin, Marquis de Pienne which earned her the title of Marquise de Pienne. Her marriage is currently observed to be an upbeat one in spite of her geographical separation to her significant other, she eventually had a son (who became the heir) in 1590 and a daughter in 1592. Claude Marguerite keeps on guaranteeing that they are being raised well to advance her family esteems. Appearance Claude Marguerite has had a disciplined figure that lasted throughout her life, particularly in her face which was viewed as a kind of "strict, commanding" as found in her latest portrait. She remains at 5'4" and has pearly brown eyes and lengthy brunette Italian hair, she utilizes ruffs and her hair to overstate her stature to appear to be taller than she is and ensures her dress elongates her figure. Her skin is on the lighter side yet at the same time keeps up a warm glow. It is said she acquired her French appearance from her mother, however the little subtleties, for example, her eyes or the shade of her hair originated from the Italian heritage of her Gondi father. Catherine de Medici Claude Marguerite met with Catherine de Medici during her teenage years before she had died, she found adoration towards Catherine and was inspired by many of her pieces of advice that she gave to Claude Marguerite, some presumed at court that Claude Marguerite was learning the art of poison from Catherine but however, the true advice given to her were mainly political which formed her tolerant and absolutist political-religious standing. However, the effect Catherine placed upon Claude was minimal due to the brief moments she could only spend with her. Charles IX & I's Funeral Days before the funeral, Claude Marguerite felt heavy influence from the Huguenots at court and began considering her own conversion into Protestantism even if it were to be secret. However, when the funeral of Charles IX & I's concluded and the crowd grew restless from Comte de Roucy's mocking of the Eucharist, he was thrown to the angry mob and lynched without mercy. This greatly shocked Claude Marguerite beyond words and instantly changed her beliefs of conversion and returned to Catholicism entirely but this confession of Protestant sympathy earned her the anger of her Mother, Father and Elder Brother. Ancestry